


The First Time

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Vera go to bed together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the credits began on film they had been watching, Joan picked up the remote control to switch the TV off. Vera moved her head from Joan's shoulder before sitting up and stretching.

"I guess I should go," Vera said. Over the last few weeks they had had many similar evenings at each other's houses, always ending with them parting ways.

"Um. Actually..." Joan replied, shifting to face Vera, "I was wondering if...you maybe...wanted...to...um...stay over?"

Vera looked at her for a moment before replying, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Joan smiled, "If you want to, I mean. I know we said we would take things slowly..."

"Yes," Vera interrupted her, "I want to. If you do."

"I do," Joan leant down to kiss Vera gently, feeling the other woman smile against her lips.

They had decided that they didn't want to rush things, neither being particularly experienced with relationships. They had shared kisses regularly, but even those had been relatively chaste.

Joan pulled away from the kiss before saying, "We don't have to do anything. I mean, we could just go to sleep, or kiss, or, you know, touch each other a bit...I'm not saying we have to..."

Vera laughed at Joan's slight blush, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Why don't we just see what happens? We can stop as soon as either of us wants to."

"Okay. It's just..."

"Yes?"

"I haven't really explained..."

"What?"

"I...I...don't exactly have much experience of this."

"You've already told me that."

"Yes, but I think I should be more specific. Just in case you...I don't know..."

"You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to, Joan."

Joan took a deep breath, "I told you about Jianna."

"Yes."

"Well, you know things happened between us. But it was in prison. Obviously. I mean, I can't really be delicate about this..."

"It's okay. Just say it."

"It was snatched moments. I was an officer, she was a prisoner. When we were together, it wasn't like...this. In a house alone. In a bed. Taking our time. Taking our clothes off, even."

"Okay. But there were others?"

"Yes. Not many. And it was never like this either."

"So what was it?"

"Just a bit of a fumble, really. Not...you know...well...you know."

"Do you mean Jianna is...the only person you've actually...um..." Vera trailed off, sounding a little confused.

"Technically speaking...yes," Joan responded quietly.

"But I thought..."

"I know. And I let you think that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But maybe I need to clarify some things as well."

"What things?"

"You know I've only been with Fletch."

"Yes."

"But I didn't tell you that we only actually...did it...once."

"Really?"

"Yes. And before him..."

"Yes?"

"I kissed a guy from school when I was a teenager. Once. For about five seconds before my mother interrupted us."

"And?"

"And that's it. That my entire romantic history," Vera was blushing now.

"Oh. So, I've been with a woman, but not properly. Like in a bed properly, I mean..."

"And I haven't been with a woman, but have been with a man in that way. Once."

"So, between the two of us, we almost have enough experience of this to make one...encounter...like this."

"I guess so."

"Hm."

There was silence for a couple of minutes as they both took in what they had just learned about each other.

"We don't have to do anything, Vera. It's okay if you want to keep waiting."

Vera tucked a strand of hair behind Joan's ear, "I don't want to wait. I want you, Joan."

"I want you too, Vera," Joan smiled and kissed the other woman again.

It began lightly, but slowly deepened as their arms wrapped around each other and their tongues met. For several minutes they continued to kiss, Joan finally moving back and running her fingers over Vera's jaw to her lips. Vera caught her fingertips in her mouth, sucking on them gently. Joan smiled, then moved her fingers, running her thumb over the other woman's bottom lip, before standing up and holding a hand out. Vera took it, smiling, and the two women head upstairs to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Joan lead Vera to the bed and pulled her down, so they were both sitting on the edge. Turning to face each other, Vera initiated the kiss this time, keeping it light. Then she moved back slightly, so she could speak.

"You will tell me if you change your mind, won't you?"

"Yes," Joan kissed Vera gently, then continued, "And you will tell me if you do, won't you? Or if you're uncomfortable. Or if I do something that you don't like. Or if I hurt you."

"I will. I promise."

"So do I."

Joan kissed Vera again, hard. Vera made a noise that told her she approved, so Joan ran her tongue slowly over the smaller woman's lips, who opened them so their tongues could meet each other eagerly.

As they kissed, they moved until they were lying on their sides, bodies not quite touching. Joan ran a hand up and down Vera's back, before moving it to her arm, then moving it up over her shoulder and into her hair. Joan pulled back for a moment, and Vera looked at her with wide eyes, breathing quickly.

"Are you okay?" Joan asked the smaller woman.

"Absolutely," Vera smiled and kissed Joan again.

This time, Joan moved over Vera until she was straddling her. For a long time they just continued to kiss, their hands exploring each other lightly. Joan's left hand was in Vera's hair while her right ran up and down her side, stopping to stroke her arm or hip now and again.

Vera's left hand was focussed on Joan's back, moving up and down over her shirt, occasionally running her fingers along the edges bra strap she could feel. Her right hand began by running along Joan's side, before heading down and remaining placed on the curve of her bum. At one point, her left hand joined it and she pushed Joan's hips firmly into her own, causing a moan to escape from the woman on top of her.

Finally, Joan leaned back so she could look at Vera again. Her eyes opened slowly, darkened with lust. Her mouth was open slightly and she ran her tongue over her swollen lips as Joan ran her fingers over the buttons on her shirt before beginning to unfasten them. She pushed the shirt open and Vera shifted to help her remove it completely. Joan took in the sight of Vera's flat stomach and the white lace bra that was thin enough to show a hint of the dark nipples beneath, which hardened instantly when she ran her thumbs over them.

"Mmmm," Vera moaned quietly.

"Do you like that, Vera?" Joan smiled.

"Ye...yesss..." Vera breathed, closing her eyes while Joan continued to caress her breasts through her bra.

When Joan took her hands away, Vera smiled before reaching up to open the buttons on Joan's shirt, removing it from her body quickly. Copying Joan, her hands moved to her breasts and she ran her fingers over the erect nipples showing through the thin material, causing the other woman to moan.

Joan moved to unzip Vera's skirt, looking at her for permission before she pulled it down over her legs, throwing it onto the floor. Beginning at Vera's ankles, Joan moved up Vera's legs, placing kisses on each alternately until she reached her thighs. After that she moved back up to kiss Vera deeply on the lips again, until Vera's hands ran down her back and around her hips so she could unfasten Joan's trousers. They were soon on the floor and Vera moved her hands to Joan's bum again. This time, her hands slipped briefly underneath the edge of her underwear, before running back up to her back.

Joan began kissing Vera's neck, moving her lips down until they reached the top of her bra, feeling Vera squirming beneath her. Joan pulled back once more and ran her hands around Vera's bra to the clasp. Pausing for a second, she kissed Vera gently, before whispering.

"Okay?"

"Yes!" Vera sounded impatient, making Joan laugh lightly as she unfastened the hook.

Within seconds, the bra was with their other discarded clothes and Joan's mouth was sucking Vera's right nipple, while her left was in her hand.

"Oh! Joan!" Vera moaned as her head pushed backwards and her hips bucked slightly.

"Vera!" Joan whispered into the nipple, before moving her mouth to the other one and her other hand to the right one to mirror her previous movements.

After a few very enjoyable minutes, Joan felt small hands heading up her back to her own bra. It was quickly open and thrown onto the floor and as Joan lifted her head from Vera's chest, the other woman ran her hands around her body until they each held a breast, fingers running over her hardened nipples eagerly. Joan moaned Vera's name loudly, making the younger woman smile and increase the pressure on her nipples.

Joan moved to kiss her way down Vera's body until she reached her remaining item of clothing. She kissed along the seam from one hip to the other before lifting her head to smile up at the other woman. The look on her face told Joan she was more than happy for her to continue, so Joan began removing her underwear, taking it slowly in case she changed her mind.

"Joan!" Vera was squirming again, indicating that she wanted her underwear off immediately, so Joan obliged happily before moving back up to kiss Vera deeply again.

Once again, small hands reached around her and this time her hands went further under her own underwear until they were running over her bum before manouvering the underwear down. With Joan's help, she was no longer the only one who was completely naked.

For several moments they just looked into each other's eyes without saying anything, Joan winding a strand of Vera's hair around her index finger.

"How are you feeling?" whispered Joan.

"Um," Vera grinned and whispered back, "Like I really, really want you to keep touching me. How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to do all kinds of things to you. And then I want you to do them to me," Joan grinned, kissing Vera again.

The kiss lasted for a while, before Vera moaned again.  
"Joan, please," she gasped between kisses, "I need you!"

"Need me to do what?" Joan asked teasingly.

"Touch me! Please! I need you!"

Joan grinned widely, "It would be my pleasure, my dear,"

Joan kissed Vera once more before placing a trail of kisses down Vera's throat and over her chest and stomach. She then moved to her knees so she could kiss upwards, until she finally reached the top of the other woman's legs.

"Mmmm," she murmured, moving to run her tongue over Vera's slit, "You taste so good,"

Vera's hips bucked sharply, "You...feel...so...good," she managed as she felt the tongue again, becoming more wet instantly.

Joan ran her tongue over Vera's clit gently, greatly enjoying the sounds coming from the younger woman's mouth. The sound encoraged her to continue, moving a hand to stroke over Vera's entrance before she pushed two fingers inside her, causing a long, loud moan to escape from Vera.

As Joan continued, she realised that Vera had placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans. She moved back up to Vera's face and pulled the hand from over her mouth.

"I want to hear you, Vera. I like hearing how much you're enjoying it."

Vera smiled through her moans as Joan's hand moved to Vera's clit, gently at first, before increasing the pressure as Vera's moans continued to increase in volume. Vera's eyes were closed and Joan leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Open your eyes, Vera. I want to see your face. I want to watch you."

Vera's eyes opened immediately, but slowly. She held Joan's gaze as her fingers became more insistent, her moans becoming louder and her breath becoming heavier, hips bucking continuously, until Vera let out one last, intense, vocal sound as she gave in to her release, liquid gushing from her as Joan watched her intensely, focussed on the other woman's face as she slowly came down from her climax.


	3. Chapter 3

When Vera had caught her breath, Joan kissed her. Vera immediately pushed her tongue past her open lips and after kissing for a while, Vera shifted them both so they could roll over until she was straddling the tall woman. They continued to kiss, then Vera moved back and smiled at Joan.

"Are you sure you want to carry on, Joan?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Definitely," Joan grinned, as Vera began kissing Joan's neck, down one side and over her throat, before her lips moved up the other side of her neck and back to her mouth.

Vera moved down Joan's body, running eager hands and a hot mouth over her breasts. She caressed both breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth and moaning at the feel of its hardness against her tongue. Vera then continued down, leaving kisses over her stomach, before she moved down to her ankles and kissed a trail up her long legs. At her thighs, she paused and rested her chin, exhaling onto the sensitive skin between her legs.

Joan moaned as she felt the gentle breath, her hips twitching. Vera moved closer until she could run her tongue over the other woman, smiling as she heard her moan even louder. Vera then poked her tongue at Joan's entrance, enjoying the wetness that greeted her, making her repeat the action. Joan's hips bucked and she gasped out the name of the woman between her legs before moaning again.

Vera began running her tongue over Joan's clit and pushed two fingers deeply inside her, causing a primal growl to escape Joan's throat. Vera continued until she could feel that Joan was on the edge, then she took her mouth and hand away, causing Joan to groan in disappointment and frustration.

Vera kissed her way back up the other woman's body, kissing her deeply before pulling back.

"I want to see your face, now," she whispered as her hand moved back towards Joan's clit, "I want to watch you enjoy yourself."

Joan gasped as Vera's fingers reached their target and her eyes held Vera's, despite getting increasingly hazy. Her moans increased as Vera's fingers continued their work, until Vera's name left her mouth on what was almost a scream as she felt pure pleasure run through her body, hips bucking into Vera's hand wildly.

Vera's hand slowed and pulled away as Joan began to recover, her breathing becoming more even as she continued to look Vera in the eye. Once she had come down completely, she reached a hand up to tuck some hair behind Vera's ears, a couple of strands sticking to the sweat on her face.

Joan opened her mouth to speak, but found herself lost for words. Instead, she pulled Vera's head down so she could kiss her forehead, before resting it on her chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around the small woman and held her, each enjoying the presence of the other, until they had recovered enough to start again.


End file.
